californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Parrish
'Appearance' *'Hair Color: '''Blonde *'Eye Color: Hazel *'Trademark: '''Me, myself, and I~ Because I'm awesome like that. I think I'm pretty. People have always told me I'm pretty since I look like Kate Todd, who is kind of gorgeous. I like putting my hair in ponytails and/or straightening it. That's all I really do. The only makeup I wear is mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I'm just really lazy with hair and makeup. I'm not as lazy when it comes to fashion though. I like dressing nice, as long as it's not too expensive. Clothes are really expensive these days so I don't really have any of the new, trendy clothes. Gotta save up for college. 'Family My family overall is pretty nice. I like my family. Hannah Parrish My mom is really cool. She's like, really nice. She has these insanely high expectations of me but I don't really care because she says that even if I fail at her idea of life, then I'm still cool. Luke Parrish My dad is nice. He works a lot to get us food money but he's cool when he's here. I used to be daddy's little girl but then Natalya is his favorite now. It kind of sucks but I don't really care about all that stuff. Evan Parrish He thinks my shipping of Ashily is stupid and weird. lol. He's nice enough. I guess he's a good older brother lol. Sometimes he offers me alcohol since he's 21 but underage drinking is illegal under your parents' roof. He should know better Natalya Parrish She's niceee. She's 13, but she's not as annoying as she could be. 'History' History is my least favorite school subject. This is why I'm never becoming a historical figure, I don't want the kids of 2239 to learn about my boring history. It's really boring. I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon, until I was 15. Then I moved to LA. You didn't need to know that. 'Personality' I am awesome. 'Other Weirdos Like Me' Alison Berish She's kind of one of my best friends... ever. Carolina Agron She deserves her own state to herself because she's that awesome. I keep forgetting whether it's North Carolina or South. I like North but I think she likes South. Why. BUT WHERE ARE YOU CAROLINA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT AGAIN Michelle Casey Best friends forever, me and Michelle. If you haven't noticed, she's as awesome as I am. OUR NAMES ARE IN A BABY'S NAME HOW COOL IS THAT. Ashily They just need to get married already. This is why they're under the same category. They're both my friends :D. Also they named a child after me and my best friend 5eva Michelle. That's right. 'Trivia' *I hate shipping celebrities. Shipping your friends is much better. **Because you never know if it's pr or not. ***Like some just seem like sad attempts at a real relationship. *My favorite color is magenta idk why. *I go through a lot of phases. I was once in this bitch phase and it sucked even though I was an epic bitch. *Talking is fun. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Adults Category:Quinn Parrish